Eleven Days and More
by CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin
Summary: What if the second movie ended differently. What if Saki went with Takizawa? Suck at summaries! I do not the cover image! Drawing by *zaphylla on Deviantart
1. The Hand Grab

Authors note: So I finally was able to find the LAST Eden of the East movie. I was disappointed in the ending. Because all through out the series it pointed to SakiXAkira and how they always seemed to take things head on, mostly together. So that means I was disappointed when they kissed and ran. So here is my take on what should have happened! The beginning is just like the second movie. Bare with me!

Disclaimer: If I owned Eden of the East, there would be a third movie and there would have been waaayyy more SakiXAkira

_**CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin was here **_

Saki POV

Seeing Takizawa running away from me again, struck a spark in me. It was enough seeing his blank expression coming out of the late prime minister's mansion. I thought his memory was erased AGAIN! When he gave me his trademark smile, I knew everything was going to be ok. Then he needed to ruin it by telling me he was leaving again!

He was running at full speed. I had to catch up to him, I don't care if I could get in trouble being with him. I just want to stay with him. Reaching for his hand when I finally caught up, I yanked his hand which brought us to swing around in circles. We were finally able to stop spinning and Takizawa and I stared at each other for a long time. Everything then clicked. His eyes looking down at me with a sorry in his eyes. Gently I put my hands on his cheeks, and pulled his face forward and kissed him. It was as wonderful as the first time he kissed me to cheer me up after my job interview. I could hear Osagi in the background, blubbering. Sorry Osagi, I know the man I love.

"Wow," I heard Takizawa murmur, "That's one hell of a going away present."

"It doesn't have to be. I could come with you." I searched his eyes, pleading.

"Saki... you could be in great danger. If you just wait until after I get these last few things over with, I promise I will come back to you."

"No! I am going with you. Please?" I stretched out my hand. Waiting. We've done this hand grab so many times... it seems natural. I felt his rough hand grab mine and start running again. With a quick wave good bye to my friends, I took of with Takizawa hand in hand.

"SAKI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" My friends screaming at me. It doesn't matter anymore. This is the story of a prince, who tried to save Japan from the hands of evil people. (Sounds like Daughter of Evil) We darted out of the mansion's drive way and onto the open street.

"Sorry to take you away from your friends, Saki."

"It's ok Takiz-"

"Please call me Akira, Saki, I think we've been through enough together." He said squeezing my hand. "Even though it's been little over eleven days,not counting the days I was in New York with no memories, I feel like I've known you forever. Saki... I love you. Will you be my princess?" This is also the story of eleven days and the love that bloomed in that short span of time.

"Yes, Akira, Yes." Akira gave me a short, but passionate kiss.

" I think that gold ring from the merry-go-round will do for an engagement ring. Don't you?"

"Yea, I think it will." I said fingering it lightly. The sound of police sirens reached our ears as we ran. It wouldn't do us good to get caught now would it.

_**CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin was here **_

M: OK so this was short... I admit. But let's see... if I get at least one good review I will continue! I think even with out the reviews I will continue!

Len: Yea Rinny... you should. Just look at how happy they are together! AWWW

Saki: I have to agree with Len. Thanks Rin! I wanted this to happen in the movie!

Akira: Yea... though I admit I enjoyed slapping Mr. Outside.

Miku: Heyy Rin! You stole my Lenny poo. Prepare to die! -Launches missiles-

Akira:-flips open phone- Juiz can you get those missiles please?"

Juiz: Sure, Number Nine! I look forward to meeting you!

Akira and Saki: BANG! BANG! BANG! -In the air the explosions spell...

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Slipper Slaps and Juizs

Author's note: OK so that last chapter was short... I didn't get any reviews yet and that is understandable. I mean apparently this anime isn't watched a whole lot or there would be way more fanfictions! This is an amazing series!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eden of the East...yada yada yada...never will never had...yada yada yada

_**I am a rocking Vocaloid Miko Hanyou!**_

** Saki POV**

We have been running for days. The neets who recognized Akira kept giving us away. Especially with everyone who recognized him from the publicity of claiming to be the late prime minister's son. We moved places daily, looking for Mr. Outside. I personally wanted to slap him in the face for bringing Akira into this dangerous game. However, the more I thought about it, the more I relized that without the game, I never would have met him. No more depressing thoughts Saki! You have met him and you are getting married to him!

I looked out of the window of the diner we were sitting at, today was a kind of drizzly day. It was cold out so we had a viable excuse to cover our faces up. It was only 5:00 and the lamp posts were already turned on. We finished our dinner and paid for it with Akira's phone. Juiz called the other day and said that sense he was the winner and still had his memories he would still be able to use his phone. She set up and account just for us two. We walked outside and saw a taxi. It looked like a normal taxi, but we saw the old man inside and thought why not try.

Akira hailed the taxi and it came to a stop. We both hopped in and the first thing we saw was a nobelless phone in the driver seat. We knew we came to the right place.

"So young ones, what would you do if a stranger handed you ten billion yen?" Mr. Outside croaked.

"Still up to your old tricks , eh old man?" Akira said while I laughed. Akira climbed over the passenger side of the front and I followed to sit in his lap.

"Wha... what... who are you? What are you talking about?" He said stupidly.

"Don't go senile on us Mr. Outside!" I stated.

"Remember me? Number nine, the selicao that you chose!" Akira said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh yes...but your memories?"

"We have some things to talk to you about, but first." Akira and I nodded at each other and pulled out a pair of green slippers. And we both smacked him both sides of the face. He stunned face sent us into fits of laughter, and Mr. Outside eventually started to laugh and smiled at us with a toothy grin.

"We have some ideas for this country and we need your help to achieve it! Will you help us?" I said to Mr. Outside.

"I think I will." He said.

"Well then... now for the introductions!" Akira started. "As you know I am Takizawa Akira and this is my fiancee, Morimi Saki." He proudly finished.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Saki. I am glad you can have a happy life Akira." Mr. Outside concluded. He really isn't as bad of a man as I thought.

"Let's get a move on, sir! We have a lot to accomplish!" I teased seriously. Every one laughed. We drove down the street and out of the city. It was about an hour and we got to a little dirt road off of the main highway. Turning onto the dirt road, we drove for a little while longer.( Imagine the Cullen's driveway from Twilight) Until we came to a clearing with a HUGE and I mean HUGE mansion. Bigger than the shopping complex that Akira bought. In the back you could clearly see the giant trucks that housed the Juizs. (how do you make that plural)

"Grandfather! Your back!Are you ok? Do we have more seleca`o?" About ten of the same type of voice called. We got out of the car to see about ten redish orange haired girls crowding around Ato.

"Yes I am fine Juizana, Juiline, Juizie, Juizira, Juiz, Juize, Josie, Juiza, Juizan, and Juizena." (Could you see where I was going) Wait those girls all had the Juiz or Jui sound in their name...that must mean...

"YOU ARE ALL THE JUIZs!" Akira finished my thought for me. "I KNEW IT! GIRLS IN A LINE TAKING CALLS AND REQUESTS ALL DAY!"

"Oh my god! Is that number nine and his fiancee?" One of the Juizs screamed. " I am your personal Juiz, my name is Josie! I have always wanted to meet you. My sisters included! We have always had your back!"

"Nice to meet you all." We both said as we were swarmed by Juizs. Ato just chuckled.

"Ok lets leave the couple alone. And I have no more Seleca`o because I have terminated the game. Number Nine and Saki have some pretty good ideas for this country. And I plan on helping them. Saki... here is your own phone, you are number nine and a half." He threw it to me and I caught it gently.

"Sir... there are no more people playing correct? I want Saki to be safe. Although we could have some other, more trust worthy people join and maybe Kuroha . What do you think Saki. Eden?" I am going to have to think that one over.

"There are no more people playing. And if you would wish for others to join... you may pick them out."

"Yes sir. I will. Saki?"

"I think it is a great idea." I said shocking everyone. " As long as there is little to no death involved."

" I think that will suffice." Stated Ato.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Akira said rather cheerfully. And this was the start of our mission to change our country.

_**I am a rocking Vocaloid Miko Hanyou!**_

Me: So how did you like my story so far? Is it good, awesome, wanna shoot missiles at my house until it hits my computer?

Len:Well let's see... it was longer than the last.

Akira: I thought it was great.

Saki: YAY I GOT TO SLAP MR. OUTSIDE!

Len Crazed fans: OMG ITS KAGAMINE LEN! GET HIM! I WANT HIS SHIRT! WILL YOU STRIP FOR US LEN?

Len: AHHHH RIN HELP ME! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!

Me: Well I need reviews. And to help me get some I told them you would dance to Spice! and strip.

Saki: OMG your THE Kagamine Len!

Akira: Oh yea! Your one of those singers! Vocaloid... Right?

Me:It's totally your fault. You shouldn't have wrote that song!

Saki: To help Len get away from the crazy fangirls all you need to do is Review.

Len: YES REVIEW PLEASE! Press that little button!

** \ /**

** \ /**

**\ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**

** \ /**


	3. Bikini Tops and Perverts

Author's note: So, this is another chapter to the wonderful Eleven Days and more! Thank you Suki90 and Luka Chan Fish Lady 3 for reviewing! It made my day! Now on with the story! I need some ideas for their saving Japan. Any help would be appreciated! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! High school sucks especially for a science honors student! Good news is I got a B on my AP Human Geography exam! -does victory dance-

Disclaimer:

Me: This should be obvious!

Len: Well unless you want to get sued.

Saki: Rin does not own Eden of the east

* * *

><p><span>5 months later<span>

The months we have stayed with Ato have been full of scheming and ideas. The Juizs and I have gotten along very well. Josie and I are planning my wedding, its planned after we speak to our old friends in the Eden of the East. Akira was fearful of what they would say because of our running off, but I told him not to worry. I was blissfully happy with him and no one else.

"So Josie, are you coming with us to Tokyo? I think it would be nice to introduce you to the gang!" Josie and I were hanging out in the massive pool, underneath the waterfall.

"Well I can't leave my best friend alone to recruit help now can I?" She smiled back at me. "Plus your wedding is only a month away!" I splashed her with the crystal clear water. "HEY! Just think, the sooner you to get married the sooner you get to go on your honey moon." She winked at me. Of course, that's when Akira decided to come to the pool. Josie and I are soaked and playfully fighting and rolling around on the ground. Josie and I fell into the pool, my bikini top snagging on the side of the pool. (Yes this has happened to me, a guy I had a crush on came while I was fighting with my friend) Josie saw this and ran off with my top and waved it like a flag in her hand.

"Hey Saki!" Akira called. I blushed and covered my chest.

"He-hey Akira. Can you, um, turn around." I stuttered.

"Nah, I like the view." My face turned as red as a strawberry. I tried to duck underwater, but with how clear it is he would be able to see everything anyways.

"Yah know, you are not supposed to see the bride naked before her wedding night." Juiline saved me, handing me back my top. "Josie is kind of tied up..." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Looking behind her, I saw Josie tied upside down on a tree and couldn't help but laugh. Akira had that glint in his eye when he remembered a scene from a movie.

"So you tied yourself upside down so when the boat flips, you will be right side up? It's not going to work" Akira mimicked Jack Sparrow. "Hmm I want rum...and salty wenches...I could get that every ten years." I burst out laughing again. Akira is such a child, a perverted child but still.

"Okay Akira we have to get back to business. You can have all the pirate stuff after we figure out a way to change the world." Ato smirked, walking out from the mansion.

"Sure thing boss!" He saluted and pulled me out of the water. "So who do we select? There are a lot of good people out there, but some people change when money is involved." I began thinking and an idea caught up to me.

"We ask someone who has money but does not know how to use it, or is already doing good and can use a boost!" I said and Akira kissed me.

"Great idea Saki! Now we just need to do a little research and we will find those people!" He almost jumped up and down. As I said, my fiance is a kid at heart.

* * *

><p>Okay so there is the new chappie! So I am debating on who to add. I will take character and take suggestions. If you have a OC character you would like in here give me your summary of him or her. I am thinking of adding L from Deathnote and maybe Light. Again any suggestions would be wonderful!<p>

Len: That's not a bad idea.

Saki:blushes: Why did you do that to me?

Me: Cause Akira would like it!

Josie: But Juiline got back at ME though.

Akira:nosebleed: but thank you Josie!

Len: OKAY OKAY ENOUGH! Please review so I can stop listining to the perverted thoughts of Rin! -fan crazed girls rush at Len- NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS KUSO!

Me: I second what Len says! Thanks for reading!


	4. Selecao selections and suggestions

Okay so, so far I have a couple of suggestions for the new selecao xD I am planning on making up my own and this is in no way a cross over story from all these animes xD I am just using their personalities and dislikes. Well Light will be all Kira anyways xD He MAY have a Death Note. Vote if I should xD

Note: If you give me a character from an anime I have not seen, I will watch said suggestion and then use your idea xD

#1. L Lawliet (Death Note)

#2.

#3.

#4.

#5. Light Yagami (Death Note)

#6. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans- partner selecao (Soul Eater)

#7.

#8. Umi Kumorizora (OC)

#9. Takizawa (of course xD)

#9 & 1/2. Saki (As mentioned in chappie 2)

#10.

#11. Akira Yamada (Tsuritama)

#12. Should I keep this one Mr. Outside? VOTE!

Thank you_** eden-of-the-moon**_ for commenting and suggesting Akira Yamada xD I will research him and add him in! As said before any suggestions or characters you create are welcomed! I can even make a sketch of them for you! PM or review your characters to me and include appearance, personality, dislikes, likes, and strengths. I can also write you into it as well!

Sorry for this non chappie! I have to work out the selecao before I write the rest!

Arigato!

Rin


End file.
